


Upgrade

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Panic, I think?, M/M, Pidge is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: Keith has a new BOM suit and Shiro can't deal





	Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for @pejaposarambi on Twitter in the wake of season 8 (which didn't happen, btw). Sorry is so short.
> 
> I take requests :) (only Keith pairings though cause I don't stan anyone else hard enough to write them well without him)

Keith looked good.

Fuck, Keith looked _really_ good.

“He looks really good, Pidge,” Shiro whimpered, fussing with the end of his sleeve.

“That’s nice, Shiro.”

The new uniform was perfect. Of course, Keith had fussed about it, insisting over and over again that his old uniform was just fine, but Kolivan wouldn't hear it. If Keith was going to lead the organization while Kolivan was busy with the intergalactic coalition, then he deserved to look the part. Shiro agreed.

Keith’s hair was so much longer now too. Shiro’s heart fluttered when Keith brushed a hand back through it to push his bangs from his face.

“Pidge, I think I love him.”

Pidge sighed and looked up from her laptop. “Shiro, you know I love you, but at some point you have to figure out that you and Keith are married.”

Shiro looked down at his left hand, gold wedding ring shining in the afternoon sun.

“Oh god, I’m married to that man.”

“Yes, you are. Congratulations.”

Pidge sighed and turned to go back to work. Shiro bit his lip, bouncing on his heels.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“He looks _really_ good, Pidge.”

“UGH.”


End file.
